


Pup's First Full Moon

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dad Stiles, Domestic Fluff, First Full Moon, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Tired Stiles Stilinski, dad derek, mention of the hale pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles couldn’t chain up their werepup for a full moon, so he comes up with the ingenious idea to tape a plush toy to a remote controlled car and drive it around the lounge room until the little one tires himself out.





	Pup's First Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Pup's First Full Moon (Traduccion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055582) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> For Amy (azurarain), happy birthday!

Derek was not prepared for what he saw when he walked through the front door. His keys jingled as he fitted them into the lock and unlocked the front door, pushing the door open and dragging his feet inside. The first thing that struck him was the sound of snarling and yapping – normal sounds to hear from a werepup on a full moon – but the other sound he heard confused him: a high-pitched whir of a small engine.

Derek’s brows furrowed in confusion as he dropped his keys on the hallway table and made his way into the lounge room.

What he saw astounded him. There was a flash of movement as a remote-controlled car drove around the corner of the couch, circling the armchair before driving back into the centre of the room.

Their son chased after in. It wasn’t as intimidating or predatory as it was adorable. Derek watched the two-year-old scramble across the floor on his hands and knees, his eyes lit up with a golden glow as he snarled, yapped, growled, and chased after his ‘prey’.

Derek took a step closer, looking at the remote-controlled car.

He fought a burst of laughter as he noticed his son’s favourite toy – a plush grey-and-white wolf – duct-taped to the roof of the car.

Derek bit into his lip to stop himself from laughing, stepping over to the back of the couch where Stiles sat, legs crossed and the remote control in his hands.

“I couldn’t do it,” Stiles said, sensing Derek’s presence. His voice was quiet and lethargic, his dark brown eyes shadowed by dark circles as they followed the path of the car and the infant chasing after it. “I couldn’t chain him up.”

“So you taped a toy to a car and drove it in circles?” Derek asked, amused.

“I had to think of a way to keep him distracted,” Stiles replied, not taking his eyes off the chase. “It was the only thing I could think of.”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Derek admitted, leaning over the couch to press a kiss to Stiles’ temple.

The man smiled tiredly. “How are the others?”

“Coping,” Derek answered, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up. He made his way back over to Stiles’ side, climbing over the back of the couch to sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders, letting the man curl up against his side.

Stiles didn’t falter, he kept driving the car in a circuit around the armchairs and the coffee table.

“I’m sorry,” Derek whispered. “I should have been here to help you.”

“You’re an alpha, you have to take care of your pack,” Stiles replied. “And as stupid as my idea may be, it’s working.”

“It’s not a stupid idea,” Derek said, no longer able to hide his smile. “Innovative and humorous, but not stupid.”

“I hate werewolf stamina,” Stiles said bluntly. “I’m exhausted and he’s still going.”

“He’ll tire himself out eventually,” Derek reassured him.

As if on cue, their son let out a quiet whimper and sat down on the floor with a huff. He looked up at Stiles, his glowing yellow eyes fading back to their normal colour and looking sad as he lifted his arms up and reached for his dad. He babbled tiredly, making grabby hands.

Stiles set down the remote control and rose up from the couch. He crossed the room and lifted the boy into his arms.

Their son mumbled something as he nuzzled his face into the curve of Stiles’ shoulder, his heavy eyes falling shut. He balled the fabric of Stiles’ shirt in his tiny fist, his breathing settling as he drifted to sleep.

Stiles let out a weak sigh as he made his way upstairs and into their son’s room. Derek followed him, slouching against the doorway and watching on lovingly as Stiles carefully laid their son down on his bed, pulling the blankets up over him.

He pressed a soft kiss to their son’s head before turning and dragging his feet over to Derek.

Derek held his arms open, letting his husband collapse against him. He kissed the top of his head, holding him close and whispering, “You did great.”

Stiles suddenly bolted upright. “Wait-”

He took off running downstairs, his bare feet slapping the floorboards. He quickly returned, holding the remote-controlled car in his hands. He pulled the tap off the car, freeing the plush wolf from its binds. He ran his hands over it, making sure there was no sticky residue before making his way over to their sin’s bed and tucking the plush wolf under the blanket.

Their son squirmed, instinctively reaching out for his toy and pulling it close.

Stiles froze, dreading the thought of their son waking up. But soon the boy settled and Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

Derek smiled. He crossed the room over to Stiles’ side, taking his husband’s hand and pulling him towards the door.

“Now it’s your turn for bed,” Derek whispered, making his way out of the room. He left the door ajar so they could hear their son if he were to wake up. He led Stiles into their bedroom, finally letting go of his husband’s hand.

Stiles needed no incentive. He dragged his tired body over to the bed, climbing under the sheets and curling up.

Derek couldn’t help but smile. He quickly got changed and climbed into the sheets, curling up behind Stiles and draping his arms around the man. He craned his neck and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ temple. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Stiles muttered sleepily as he shuffled back into Derek’s warmth. He let out a content hum as the alpha pulled him closer and he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
